


Cutting a Deal

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Rowena, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Female Alpha, Fingering, Knotting, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, Season 10 AU, Sexual Coercion, Top Rowena, basically so i'll tag that, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena wants something more than just her freedom for her cooperation in freeing Dean from the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“And I want the Omega.” Rowena quirked a brow at the incredulous look on Castiel’s face before she turned her complete focus on the lone Winchester, the annoying  _threat_  to her success, as she waited to see if he’d agree to the new terms.

They were  _reasonable_ terms. Dean would be Mark free, Sam would have his beloved brother back to normal or as normal as Dean Winchester could be and the price wasn’t much.

Just her life and a pretty blue eyed Omega angel.

Maybe this time she could produce a child of some actual worth instead of the miserable mistake she’d found herself saddled with when her first Omega birthed Fergus; a pathetic  _Beta_  without a shred of value or use.

And seeing such a powerful creature submitting to her, taking her knot and moaning under her would be icing on the cake. Rowena could already imagine it. The image of Castiel on her bed with his ass presented for her had a quick flash of arousal warming her. She had a firm belief that Omegas were meant to spend their time taking their Alpha’s knot and Castiel would spend a large portion of his time doing exactly that. It was even easier to imagine how he’d look swollen with her children.

The child of a powerful witch and an angel should no doubt prove better than Fergus.

“You’ll do the spell, no double crossing?” Sam didn’t look in Castiel’s direction and she didn’t bother to hold back a look of amusement. Did the Winchesters ever take Castiel into consideration? After everything she knew the angel had given up for them it was astonishing how quick they were to disregard him.

“You have my word. The spell to remove the Mark and a successful casting. All I want is my life and the Omega angel.”

“Do I not get a say in this? Or does anything I have to say even matter?” Castiel’s voice was tinged with anger and annoyance as she glanced over to appraise him. Honestly she was getting far more out of this deal then Sam or Dean. It wasn’t like she couldn’t come back and kill both of them.

It was clearly a mistake every single being that had come across them had made in the past and wasn’t one she planned on repeating.

Best to cut her losses now, gain something far more interesting and come back to kill them later. She’d do it as slowly and as painfully as possible for setting her plans back. “Cas…” Sam trailed off finally acknowledging the angel next to him.

Rowena wasn’t surprised. Male Alphas were stupid when it came to recognizing value and it was more than evident in the fact that  _neither_  Winchester had claimed such a powerful, fertile Omega when they’d had the chance.

Years of chances wasted.

“You can’t just give her—”

“It would save Dean, Cas. This isn’t a ba…this is our only shot. The Mark is killing him. _It is_ _destroying Dean_. Just look at what he did to you and you didn’t even fight back.”

Rowena stayed silent watching them. Castiel had narrowed his eyes at Sam up until the Alpha had mentioned a fight she’d yet to hear about. Once those words had escaped guilt and shame replaced the anger. There was something she could say about that but as it was this was working towards her advantage and she was not going to sabotage herself like that.

“It isn’t like I would hurt you.” Rowena offered him a coaxing smile making sure to remain nonthreatening as she stepped closer to him, “Omegas are something to be cherished after all.”

“As I’m sure you  _cherished_ the Omega who carried Crowley.” The sarcastic edge to the words had her biting back a grin. Instead she shook her head and offered a sad, subdued expression.

“Alas my dear Liam died during childbirth. I was not afforded much of a chance to cherish him.”

Sam cut in, “Do you have another idea of how to save Dean because I’ll gladly do it but if not this is our only chance and she is holding the cards, Cas. We need to make a choice. Now. Please, Cas. We’re  _this close_  to saving Dean. Don’t you want to save him?” Desperation had slipped into Sam’s tone and she could see Castiel’s resistance crumbling in the face of saving his friend.

Such attachments often forced your hand in the most inconvenient moments. Conflict stole over Castiel’s features as he listened to Sam’s plea. Fortunately for her the past showed this going in her favor. Castiel had done all manner of things in his quest to save Dean Winchester since he had pulled him from Hell.

“Come now, Castiel. I can’t be all that bad.” Defiance lit up bright blue eyes and Rowena grinned at him. “Dean will be free of the Mark, isn’t that what you wanted? Isn’t that what all of this is for? Everything that’s been sacrificed has been for your goal.” she moved closer and slowly reached out a hand, mindful of the powerful creature before her, to rest on him.

This close to the Omega and she could once again smell his tempting scent. It reminded her of standing on the beach with a lightning storm rolling into the shore. The Omega, soon to be  _her Omega_ , smelled of power and freedom. “ _If_ you can successfully cure Dean without betraying us in the process.”

“You’ll accept and meet my new terms?” she wanted to hear the word. Needed to hear the word before moving forward and then she could say out the next part.

“Yes.”

She grinned and stepped away towards the table. “I want half of my payment now.” Rowena watched them both stare at her, “I claim the Omega now, give you the list of things we’ll need and then after I complete the spell I’m free. Castiel would of course come with me.”

Sam narrowed his eyes while Castiel stared at her in muted horror. She knew he didn’t think he’d have to pay up on his part of this deal so soon but it was smart to secure it now and bonding with him would ensure that the Omega angel couldn’t just fly off. “After.” Sam bit out.

“No. You’ve already agreed to the terms and it’s only fair I get some kind of assurance that you’ll stick to your part of the deal.”

Castiel’s eyes darted away and Sam stared at her for a moment longer before turning to Castiel. “Cas?” there was an almost pleading note back in his voice and Rowena grinned. She was already hard and very interested in claiming Castiel right now. It had been awhile since she’d been locked inside an Omega let alone claimed one and she was more than interested in rectifying that immediately.

“I’ll give you the list while I’m knotted inside him if that helps.” She offered up and watched Sam nod as Castiel’s fists clenched before easing. Stiffly he moved towards her and Rowena arched a brow at Sam. “I need to be able to knot him and I can hardly get out of this dress for a proper knotting if I’m all chained up.”

Sam scoffed at her, “And let you escape?”

“Without my Omega? If it makes you feel better unchain one wrist and chain my ankle. Then do the same with the other.”

She waited silently as Sam complied and without an ounce of modesty she removed her dress, draping it over the table, before standing there in her panties and bra. Sam glanced away from her but she didn’t care. Rowena only had eyes for Castiel as the angel scowled at her. It would be very necessary to collar him with a sigil branded collar. That power needed to be properly harnessed and she couldn’t trust him.

“You can stay in the room for the claiming or you can wait outside, Sam.” She crooked a finger at Castiel and grinned when he slowly moved towards her. “You’re going to be bent over the table, _Omega_.” She purred as Castiel hesitated near her, glancing over at Sam only to see him heading towards the door, before looking back at her. “After you remove that horrible coat, shirt and pull those pants down, of course.”

The coat ended up near her dress before he was bent over the table in front of her with his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Rowena wasted little time stepping up to him and rubbing her fingers over his tight hole. A rush of power filled her at having such a powerful creature submitting to her and she couldn’t wait to claim him. She slowly worked a finger inside moving around until she brushed his prostate and caused him to jerk.

“There we go.” She stroked against it until Castiel’s breathing hitched and she could feel slick starting to fill his hole, “Good to know even an Omega _angel_ is a slave to their instincts. A few good strokes and you’re already wet for me.”

Rowena wasted little time working another finger inside, loosening Castiel’s hole and stimulating him so slick was leaking out past her fingers. She could hear the wet slide of her fingers inside and amusement curled inside her at the obvious way that Castiel was trying to bite back needy whimpers. He took her fingers beautifully and soon she had them fucking in and out of his wet hole.

“I think that’s good enough.”

Her fingers slipped out and filled with anticipation she pulled her panties down, stroked her cock a few times, before guiding herself to Castiel’s slick loose hole.

Pushing inside, feeling her cock being wrapped around by wet heat, had her mouth dropping open and her eyes hooding in pleasure. This was worth dealing with those stupid Winchesters and her failure of a son. Though from what she’d heard that whiny little Beta had managed to top an Alpha, _Dean Winchester_ , while they were playing at being friends. As if. He’d probably happily bent over for Dean at the drop of a hat.

She rolled her hips forward and slammed inside Castiel with a moan of appreciation. He felt perfect around her and she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into that bonding gland, binding them together. Rowena’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips and immediately she started to fuck forward with quick, hard snaps of her hips. There would be plenty of time later to bend him over or shove him down and fuck him to her heart’s content once she finished this up.

That claim would ensure he wasn’t going anywhere and a collar would doubly make sure of it.

“How those two idiots failed to claim you I’ll never know.” Rowena’s hips worked forward and the sound of Castiel’s reluctant moans, pulled from him each time she slammed inside and managed to nail his prostate, only drove her forward faster. “Doesn’t that feel good?” she ignored the sound of the chains binding her moving and focused on working towards her knot. “Doesn’t it feel good to finally have an Alpha putting you where you belong?”

Her knot caught on Castiel’s rim, tugged and popped free, but Rowena didn’t pause. She kept thrusting forward, moaning each time her knot caught and popped back out, while Castiel started to release wrecked little moans. It was nothing to the sound he released when she moved forward, grinding against his ass, until her knot caught inside and swelled up to lock them together. Castiel’s body was tense, his inner muscles already milking her knot, as Rowena draped herself over him and bit into his bonding gland.

Castiel’s hole locked down on her knot as he came, the sound punching out of him, even as her teeth remained clamped down until she broke his skin and the bond snapped into place between them. Rowena relished the feeling of pleasure flying through her body as she came while the bond between them settled and the awareness of a new bond filled her.

She gave it a few minutes, rocking up against Castiel’s ass and releasing sounds of pleasure each time his hole tightened down on her knot, before calling out to Sam. “You can come in or wait until the knot has gone down, Sam.”

The door opened and she could see guilt all over the youngest Winchester’s face when he glanced at Castiel bent over the table taking her knot with a brand new claiming bite on his bond gland.  Then he noticeably shoved it to the side to focus in on her.

“The list?”

Rowena knew exactly what they needed, though she hadn’t wanted to advertise that, as she turned to the book. Instead of drawing it out any longer she was more than happy to inform Sam exactly what items she needed once they had figured out the specifics. “I’m afraid Castiel will have to wait to help you until my knot is done. Could you be a dear and go get a plug for him? I’m sure he doesn’t want to go searching while leaking.”

Sam flushed before gritting his teeth and biting out an agreement.

Rowena turned her focus back to Castiel bent over in front of her, ignored the sound of her chains moving and with a deep sound of appreciation she ground her hips up against his ass. Things were _finally_ looking up and none of them had any idea that the real threat was right in front of their faces, waiting and plotting. She couldn’t wait to see the expression on Dean Winchester’s face when he found out she’d fucked, knotted and claimed his angel.


End file.
